Pelvanida
For the anti-matter version, see Pelvanida (anti-matter). For the virtual reality version, see Pelvanida (virtual). Pelvanida Base is the primary setting of the first and second RPs, and several of the stories. It's a military research station in the remote deserts of Nevada. Pelvanida focuses on the development and research of psionic and cybernetic powers. Its personnel was mostly composed of scientists and security guards, though it also had dedicated dispatchers that roamed Carson City and kidnapped the homeless to use as test subjects. (Ground One) Pelvanida has one of the highest faculty mortality rates in the country, and above-average numbers of workplace injuries. Many otherwise-qualified people refused to work there. Despite this, it is a government-owned facility and its faculty are considered government workers. (Ask the Characters) Events Prior to 2009, Dr. Bruce Tinner introduced his virtual reality machine and a testing team led by Dr. Shelton entered the machine in a trial run. The machine was not cleared for further use. (Schrödinger's Prisoners) In February 2009, a team of desert-based terrorists attacked the facility. They were defeated through the combined efforts of the surviving staff, under the de facto leader Dr. James Zanasiu. (Darwin's Soldiers) After February 2009, an underground group called Dragonstorm, while already established before the terrorist invasion, took advantage of the repair operations to strengthen their hold over the facility, and many of the non-sympathizing scientists from the attack, such as Zanasiu, were fired from their posts. In retaliation, in July 2009, Dr. Zanasiu led a team of these fired scientists and experiments to flush Dragonstorm out, and in the process Pelvanida was destroyed by an airstrike from Crimson Base. (Survival of the Fittest) Wayne Anthony and Dr. Fenton Bradley were among the very few survivors of the airstrike, hiding in the Sublevels until the strike was over. (Disruptive Selection) The spirit of the Shakespeare clone also remained in the sublevels, as it was unable to die. Many years later, Sophie Donitz emerged into the wreckage of the sublevels from the Einstein-Rosen bridge on Gaman's moon. She met the Shakespeare clone's spirit, who helped her escape the sublevels and directed her how to get to Carson City Camp. Later the next day, A stolen Humvee containing Aisha Tennes, Steven Johnson, Carol Smithson, Oscar Shelton and Micah Landon returned Sophie to Pelvanida just in time for her to make the jump home with the cure to the gate plague. (Next of Kin) Staff Pelvanida had a large staff composed of many diverse species. Those include: Prior to February 2009: *Dr. Denning-Rodger *Dr. Bruce Tinner *Dr. Rudyard Shelton *Dr. Ian Branston *Dr. Johnson Zenarchis *Dr. Yuri Kerzach *Dr. Keegan O'Neill *Dr. Richard Anderson *Dr. Fenton Bradley *James Zanasiu *Zachary Johnson *Compton *Ridgeway *Finney *Martin Ng *Smithson (assistant) *Eddie McKay *Earnest MacElroy *Ian Lycom February 2009: *Dr. Werner Donitz *Dr. Josephine Smithson *Dr. Victor Summers *Dr. Robin Kyle *Dr. Sharon Varma *Dr. Pietr Kozlov *Dr. Lester Montgomery *Dr. Howard Hicks *Dr. Steven Cass *Roy Hawkeye *Terrance *Wayne Anthony *Neville Ivers *Atticus Ædelwulf *Oli Struth *Richard Warden *Carl Carstairs *Pietrson July 2009: *Dr. Keith Bailey *Dr. Micah Landon *Dr. Fenton Bradley *Dr. Nicholas Jeston *Dr. Arnold Greene *Dr. Allan Falco *Dr. John Volkowitz *Dr. Klaus Ostermann *Dr. Erik Bjurling *Dr. Eli Storke *Riley *Dean Nixon *Christopher Reynolds *Sgt. Noleson Experiments Prior to February 2009: *Robert Ludlow (Lockdown) *A113 February 2009: *Neku *Snow *Siberys *Roy Hawkeye *Cale *Shakespeare clone *Joey *Slash *Agito July 2009: *Ice *X-278 *Shade Notable Locations *Control room *Auxiliary control *Double Helix Cafe *Advanced Weapons Testing Room *Hangar *Sublevels *Biologics Wing *Roof *CPU *Fusion reactor *Presentation hall *Laboratories *Staff rooms *Electrician's closet *infirmary Trivia Pelvanida (anti-matter) *Pelvanida is explictly stated to be mostly underground. *Pelvanida's design draws cues from Serris's local community hospital and Area 51. There are rumors that the Integrated Science Building at the College of William and Mary inspired its design. However, that rumor is false as the Integrated Science Building was under construction at the time the first RP was launched. *Pelvanida is self sufficient when it comes to power and sewage disposal. *Pelvanida's power source is a gigawatt class fusion reactor. *New Pelvanida was named after it. Category:Locations Category:Dragonstorm bases Category:Destroyed locations